Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a computing apparatus, more particularly to a computing apparatus in which a drawable mother board module including a serial transmission interface and an electronic hard disk drive are disposed.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional computing apparatuses nowadays, such as desk-top computers and servers, are disposed with hard disk drives usually fixed inside their cases. However, this will limit the development of such a computing apparatus because the amount of hard disk drives disposed in the computing apparatus will be limited by a finite case. Moreover, in a modern server rack, mother boards of servers are mostly fixed on their respective chassis. When one of the chassis should be replaced, the bracket carrying the chassis to be replaced has to be pulled out. When the bracket is being pulled out, one or more chassis disposed on the bracket easily come off from the baseplate, resulting in system service outage.